


In a Thousand Forms

by SakuraWindChime



Series: Viktuuri Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Two, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Promises Prompt, Romantic Fluff, Victuuri Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraWindChime/pseuds/SakuraWindChime
Summary: So many promises have been passed between Viktor and Yuuri since their relationship begun and Yuuri is going to remind his lover just how much they all mean to him.





	In a Thousand Forms

There are so many ways in which a person can make a promise to another. Some of them fleeting, just a quick few words to say, ‘I’ll be home soon’, others lasting long enough to carry through a whole life time

It begun with the affirmation of acceptance, a meeting at halfway, on a sandy beach one dull, spring day so long ago. Finally uttered aloud, the statement of ‘just be yourself’ roared far louder than the rhythmic waves that hit the shore. And to this day, the realisation of that statement is the best gift to have ever been given to me.

The assurance that even when the mind is spiralling into depths unknown, when it is close to losing itself to the pressure of it all, another person will be there to stand beside. An unrelenting pillar there to be the support to your burning timbers; the precious faith you are lacking held tightly within their foundations.

It is an oath to never take your eyes off me, sealed with the intimate touch of foreheads, in an ice rink filled with strangers. One that has never been broken and only renewed when drunkenly asked to look _harder_. And it is one that is so _gladly_ reciprocated.

Another was made on the steps of a cathedral in a foreign land, bathed in the glowing light of lamps and the angelic voices of a choir. An exchange of glimmering rings, as infinite in their form as the pledge made with the placement on a finger – half a snowflake on each only complete when put together.

They are commitments fulfilled by the view from the highest level of the podium, with a befitting gold placed around my neck with a crimson ribbon. The sight of your beaming smile, the largest bouquet of blue roses ever purchased between both hands, made the victory all the sweeter.

And sometimes they are found within the simple actions of loving kisses and enveloping hugs on cold, winter nights. The familiarity of the smell of dinner in the air, while a warm dog sleeps at our feet, providing a real meaning behind the word ‘home’.

“These are my vows to _you_ , my Viktor, my darling _Vitya_ , to hold within your palms as you are held within my heart.”

Unable to form words, his mouth left open in awe, Viktor raised his hands and beckoned. Yuuri was all too happy to fall into the warm embrace of his lovers’ arms, his face slotting perfectly in the juncture between Viktor’s neck and shoulder.

After a moment, he leaned back slightly to peer into azure eyes as they filled with tears of joy from his heartfelt words. Once met, their tender gaze filled with the promise of a love to last forever more and Yuuri knew that Viktor would find the exact same within his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I have ever written! Where's the angst?? XD
> 
> Originally, I wasn't going to write anything for today's prompts but this little bit of inspiration hit me, so I went with it :3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Want to talk to me about fanfiction, anime, or just anything? Check out my social media:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SakuraWindChime)  
> [Tumblr](sakurawindchime.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sakurawindchime/)  
> 


End file.
